


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by hanorganaas



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairing, Schoomp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to believe that Effie Trinket used to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

_We saw the western coast  
I saw the hospital  
Nursed the shoreline like a wound  
Reports of lover's tryst  
Were neither clear nor descript  
We kept it safe and slow  
The quiet things that no one ever knows_

Haymitch hates to say it but he likes her….the big annoying puff ball. He theorizes that he knew her the longest and their lives are so parallel to one another despite he was a poor boy from District 12 and she was a rich glamorous young lady from the Capitol. His first year mentoring was her first year as escort.

She was different then than she is now. Back then it she was new to the job as he was new to sick and crazy world of being a mentor. She wasn’t as bright and colorful, if he didn’t know she was from the Capitol, he would probably mistake her for a girl in the neighboring districts. But one would never believe that Effie Trinket….used to be quiet. 

Despite broken, Haymitch was charming. As escort and mentor they spent nights talking about their lives despite different. Unfortunately Haymitch’s attraction and constant attention to her gave her confidence…..so she changed. 

As years passed she went from the quiet little escort who seemed human to the loud mouthed annoying pink puff ball she was today and as for Haymitch….well he now drinks. It not only numbs his pain from losing tributes, but it makes him remember the “old” Effie, the quiet one. The quiet Effie isn’t there anymore.

But tonight as the watch the end of the 74th Hunger Games it’s different. They sit in the District 12 control room, packed with intrigue, silent as Katniss and Peeta are running from the muttations. Effie isn’t as wild and dressed up. Yes she’s wearing a pink dress, and make up, but it isn’t as overdone as usual. She isn’t wearing the wig tonight. Haymitch could see the blonde locks resting against. 

But most of all she is quiet. She is not saying a word just as she did all those years ago. She had never looked more beautiful than she does now. Despite the outcome of tonight which he knew was bleak, he felt a sense of calm. He is able to have this, this quiet moment he loves to share with her.

With a deep sigh his hand reaches for hers and squeezes it reassuringly. Effie smiles at him. Everything will be okay.


End file.
